Brothers , monsters and the German border
by ILoveSprinklesOnMyToast
Summary: "I know our current situation is far from okay. I kan see it in the way his eyes shift anxiously from left to right when he thinks I'm not watching." A highway, a car, two siblings and one question. Dark with sibling fluff. Human AU. Rated for (mentions of) drugs.


**Hello! Please enjoy this angsty sibling fic. I am currently brainstorming for my first multi-chaptered fanfic but this plot thingy just kinda popped up in my head. Excuse for any spelling or grammatical errors. Rated for heavy mentions of drug use. This is a human AU**

**Bella= Belgium**

**Lars= Netherlands.**

"Can you go faster?" My voice is trembling and the weak request is almost inaudible over the noise of the cars driving past us.

My brother sighs. "I'm trying." He sounds almost bored, but I can see tiny beads of sweat trickling down his head and neck. I cast a glance on the world outside the car, and it's nothing but a blur. We are probably driving at maximum speed. Raindrops splatter against the windows. The sky is dark and grey. There is nothing outside to distract me from my own dark thoughts.

"Can we go to Spain?"

The question is so random my brother actually turns his head towards me.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to Spain?" I repeat without looking at him. He doesn't reply. I bit my lip.

"At least another place where it is sunny?"

He looks at me, eyebrows knitted together in a frown. His pale long scar is stretched against his forehead.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella."

Oh. So now I'm ridiculous. Hypocrite. The car stops. I look through the window. Traffic lights. Great.

"Can't you just ignore them?" I ask ,while tapping softly on the armrest of my chair.

He chuckles without a sign of amusement. "I thought you wanted me to respect the traffic rules?"

Thick raindrops now trickle down the windows, the traffic light changes in a red stain, surrounded by deformed cars, driven by people with twisted faces.

"It's not like you ever listen to me!" I snap.

He doesn't even react. He just hums a stupid song from an annoying commercial. Silence. I think the traffic lights are broken. The longer we stand here, the more uncomfortable it gets. I shift in my seat and cast some looks over my shoulder. I only see cars. Ugly, deformed cars. I feel sick. Sick and empty. I cast a anxious glance over my shoulder again.

Lars sighs. "It's okay." He reassures me. "Nothing is gonna happen. We will get to Germany in time."

I know it isn't okay. I can see it in the way my brother clenches the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white. I see it in the way his eyes shift anxiously from left to right when he thinks I'm not looking. I know our current situation is far from okay. The lights turn green, we're driving again. I close my eyes. I don't wanna go to Germany. I wanna go home. I can hear my brother move beside me, I hear him fumbling with a lighter. A scent I know all to well fills the car. I open my eyes.

"Why?"

It is the only thing I want to know at the moment. My brother doesn't respond, but I can see his fingers twitch.

"Why did you do it?" I ask, my voice getting sharper.

He takes a drag from his joint. The disgusting smell fills my nose again.

"You wouldn't understand." It is the only thing he says.

I look at my brother again. I look at his bony cheeks, his shaking hands and his hair greasy with hair gel. He doesn't look like himself anymore. The only thing I can recognize are his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and even they are surrounded by a red ring. I look at him and I don't see my brother anymore. I don't see the boy who used to cycle me to school, who was always there for me. I see an entirely different person, a monster. I feel something inside of me snap.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

He looks at me, but doesn't say anything.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU ARE LOSING YOURSELF AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT! Kijk me aan, Lars.." My voice breaks.

His eyes widen with shock from my unexpected outburst. Then his face turns grim again.

"It was...Het was..Ik kan..It was necessary." He mumbles, but he doesn't seem fully convinced anymore.

"Stop the car." I snap.

He obeys and drives the car to the side of the road.

I reach up and take his face in my hands. His skin is unusually hot and his cheeks are flushed.

"It wasn't necessary, broer..You and I both know it." My voice is slightly hoarse but I still manage to sound snappy.

He looks at me, and for a second, he looks like a lost child. He fumbles with his sleeves and looks at the joint in his shaking hand.

"I..I need it..Ik heb ze nodig Bella...They make my world a little better.." He doesn't dare to look at me and stumbles over his words.

My hand hit his cheek with a terrible noise.

"How is this a better world..Look where we are now Lars!" I hiss. "Look what you've done for your stupid little plants and your stupid pills. You call this a better world?"

Silence.

Then, my brother throws his joint out of the window. I look at him, surprised, and suddenly he is clinging onto me like I am the only person in the world that matters to him. His hug is so tight he knocks the air out of my lungs. A bit surprised, I wrap my arms around his neck. We just sit there in silence. Suddenly his body starts shaking with heavy sobs. My brother cries and screams and promises and apologizes and I just stroke his greasy hair and whisper words of comfort into his ears. We sit there for what feels like hours. After a while, my brother releases me and stares awkwardly into the distance. I look in my purse and hand him a crumpled tissue. I look at the cars passing by while my brother wipes his eyes.

"We are almost in Germany." I tell him, in a surprisingly cheerful tone, pointing to a traffic sign.

He gives me a shaky smile. "We're gonna make it."

I nod. "Yes we are."

He starts the car again and we continue to drive. When we are so close to Germany that I can see the border, I throw one last look over my shoulder to look at the country we're leaving behind. Then I see lights in the distance, blinking red and blue. A siren reaches our ears. We both stir.

"Fuck,fuck.. fuckfuckfuckfuck..." Lars mutters.

"Drive faster!" I can't help but panic.

"I can't" My brother bellows, frustrated. We look at eachother. My brothers eyes are filled with fear and panic. The red rings are gone and his hair is messed up from my fingers combing through it.

"Stop the car." I mumble.

"What?!" I can see the lights blinking in the mirrors of the car."Trust me."

He stops the car. "What are we going to do now?" He asks. I open the door and put one of my feet in the wet grass on the side of the road. I extend my hand to him, my brother.

"I won't let them get my brother." I tell him simply, and that is all he needs to know. I feel him grab my hand and the next second we are running, flying towards the border. The grass is muddy and my feet become dirty, my sight is blurred by the rain, and the sirens are numbing my ears but I feel Lars clinging onto me and I can't help but smile.

I have my brother back.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? **


End file.
